Past Mistakes
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Usopp is recovering from a depressing breakup, while Perona is trying to start a new life in a new school, as well as adjusting to her new life style. When met under unpleasant circumstances, and assigned to be study-buddies, Usopp gets to learn more about the new girl and her past. Can Usopp help Perona with her past mistakes? UsoppxPerona, slight LuNa. (High School AU) [REVISING]
1. The New Girl

**Hello all, One Piece fans! :D This will be a little different from what I usually write, which will be an AU high school story featuring the OP characters. As you might know, the main pairing for this story will be Usopp and Perona, two characters that I think in a real life alternate universe(or…an AU. XP ) would hit it off really well. X)**

 **Now, that doesn't mean I think Usopp and Kaya are an awesome couple. I love this pairing as well! In fact, I think it would be the only pairing that Oda straight up says "IT'S CANON!" right to our faces. XD But as I said before, I would love to see a little real life AU friendship/romance fic of Usopp and Perona. I think it would be fun to make, you know? ^_^**

 **Anyways, let's see if I can spark your interest with this story! Remember to read and review! :D**

 **(By the way, don't worry, I'm still working on The Grand Line Waterbender, I just want to get this done first! ;) )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Its characters and plot is owned by the masterful storyteller Eiichiro Oda-sensei. :)**

* * *

 **0o0o0**

 **Past Mistakes**

 **0o0o0**

* * *

 _ **BEEEEP!**_

 _ **BEEEEP!**_

 _ **BEEE-**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

17 year old Usopp slammed his electric alarm clock with his hand. He retracted his hand back to his side and laid there on his bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling…

Today was a Monday…a school day…

' _I don't want to go to school.'_

But sadly, he has to.

School wasn't exactly a big problem for Usopp. In fact, he loves all of his good teachers there, as well seeing his friends.

…Love.

Usopp heaved a sigh.

' _It's been three days…three_ agonizing _days since she left…'_

… _Kaya…_

Kaya was Usopp's girlfriend…keyword being _was_ …

She came from a wealthy family, her dad being a part of a corporate company. She'd never acted like a spoiled rich girl; in fact, she was a wonderful young woman, full of warmth and understanding. That's what made Usopp fall for her. She was quite the beautiful girl also, her flowing blonde hair, her pretty eyes and enchanting smile luring him in.

They've been together ever since the beginning of their junior year. They met at the lunch table when she was a new student at Grand Line High School, when Usopp and his friends were thinking of making friends with her – and the fact he was smitten by her. Usopp and Kaya hit it off quite well, talking about different subjects that they're good at, their dreams, him becoming a comic book artist and creating his original superhero, Sniper King, while she wants to become a doctor. Kaya listened intently on Usopp's superhero creation's adventures and giggled at his exaggerations on how The Sniper King can beat 40,000 men with just his massive slingshot arsenal. They then became a couple over time, and they had the best times of their lives, always hanging out with each other.

…Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned in life…

Usopp laid there for a while, remembering the events that happened last Friday…

* * *

"… _What?" Usopp said stunned._

 _Usopp and Kaya met up in the park after school, which thankfully not a lot of people were around, as what Kaya said would have potential to let someone make a scene. When she talked to Usopp about meeting in the park today, she looked and sounded a little poignant, which made Usopp worried quite a bit._

 _Now he knows what was wrong…_

 _Kaya stared at the ground with a miserable frown. "…I'm moving, Usopp."_

 _Usopp couldn't believe his ears. "…W-where?"_

"… _To another country."_

" _Another country!?" Usopp said in shock. "W-what country is it!?"_

 _Kaya squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let tears escape. "Goa…"_

" _Goa!? B-but, that's overseas! W-what happened!?" Usopp said in disbelief._

"… _My father had a big promotion. My family is moving over to where the headquarters is. We'll be leaving Sunday."_

 _Usopp was at a loss of words…until he had a look of hope. "But…we can still call, right?"_

… _Kaya was shaking._

 _His look of hope wavered. "…Kaya?"_

"… _Usopp," Kaya said as she choked a sob, "I…I think it's best we break up."_

 _Usopp froze. "…What?"_

" _I-it's not because I don't feel anything for you anymore. I do, it's just…" Kaya covered her eyes with her hand so he won't see her crying. She choked another sob, "It's just that I don't think a long distance relationship would work between us…they always don't."_

"… _B-but we can make it work!" Usopp said in a slight panic._

" _Usopp…please don't make this hard…" she said, feeling horrible as she cry out more tears. "I…I think it's for the best. I…I don't want our relationship to end gradually while we're in distant countries. It'll be too painful for us to endure if that happens."_

 _Usopp couldn't believe this. He wishes he can make things right…to keep having this relationship. "But…I…I don't want to lose you!" Usopp is feeling desperate, not wanting to lose what he already has. "Please, Kaya, I…I…I_ love _you!"_

 _Kaya now looked up at Usopp for the first time since her announcement, her expression full of surprise. Her eyes though still hold sadness in them. "…Usopp…" more tears ran down her cheeks, Usopp seeing the distraught look on her face, "…I'm so sorry…" She then hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder._

 _Usopp just stood there, in shock at everything that is happening. Should he hug her back? …He's probably never going to see her again, so he thinks he has to… He slowly wrapped his arms around her delicate frame. He felt tears forming in his eyes as well._

 _His first girlfriend…his first love…and she's going away._

" _Usopp…I really_ do _love you too…but…I-I'm so sorry!" Kaya apologized in despair. She kept apologizing over and over again…_

 _The boy heard her apologies…but they still stung. But he doesn't blame her for it…he blames life._

 _How it took another important person away from him._

* * *

Ever since then, he can only find solace in his dreams, where things would make sense to him, but sadly in reality, they don't. He really sometimes wondered if life was out to get him. There's seemed to be always something good for him, but sooner or later, said force always tries to take it away from his grasp.

He pretty much ignored any calls from his cell – although he texted his friends about what happened and told them he'd sleep it off - after he came home from the breakup. His father Yassop wondered what happened, whereas Usopp simply said that he and Kaya had broken up. He briefly explained about the reason and went up to his room in a depressed heap. Feeling worried and bad for his son, he tried to do something during Saturday and Sunday to make him cheer up, like spending time with him since he didn't had to go to the police station right now, but sadly he didn't get up from his bed. He even suggested maybe he can work on his Sniper King comic, but he also shrugged that off. The only time he was active was when he gets something to eat, and even then Yassop takes his food up there in his room.

Speaking of Yassop…

 _KNOCK-KNOCK…_

The door opens, revealing Yassop with a worried look on his face.

"Usopp?"

Usopp sighs as he still looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah…?"

Yassop frowns sadly at his son. At least his face is not on the pillow anymore. …He couldn't see him like this. This was almost like when he himself acted when…he shook his head. _'No…this has to end now.'_

"Usopp…it's time to go to school. I made you breakfast."

Usopp lay there still…

Yassop sighed, "Usopp…look…" he chose his words carefully, "…I may not know what a break-up feels like…your mother and I…we were very happy together. And…" he looked down…and looked back at his son again. "…don't let your grief consume you. I mean…even though I haven't experienced it, I have been in your shoes once…but in a different way."

"…" Usopp sat up for the first time to look at his dad. "…With mom?" he asked in question that made it sounded like a realization.

…Yassop nodded. "Yes…" his eyes shined with unshed tears. "…You were young at the time, but…I was a _wreck_. You were so positive though…when you notice me crying a little and I told you what I was crying about, you said not to be sad, because mommy was high up in the sky, looking down on us." He smiled at the memory. He walked over to Usopp's bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, the same smile on his face. "…That made me feel a lot better…" He looked at his son with a determined expression. "…Usopp…you made me strong…thank you."

Usopp blinked at his father. "Dad…"

Yassop's gave him a soft stern look, "Don't be like how I was, son…you made me strong…and as your father, I'm making you strong."

Usopp just stared at his dad, tears welling up again, but this time in relief. "…Thank you dad."

Yassop smiled at his only son, and gave him a hug. Usopp hugged him back gratefully. Yassop patted his back affectionately. "It's gonna be okay, Usopp."

Usopp let the tears roll down his face, comforted by the fact that things _will_ be alright.

* * *

After getting ready, eating some breakfast, and gathering his things for school, Usopp bid his father farewell as he went out. Yassop waved him off, a relieved smile on his face.

' _There he goes, Bachina…I hope you're watching over him, sweetheart.'_ He thought with comfort.

Usopp got into his economy car, started the ignition, and drove off to school. As he was driving, he remembered what his dad said about being strong. And he was right. He can't let this eat him up forever. He has a life, and no matter what life throws at him, this will be _his_ life.

He still loves Kaya…but now was a time to be strong and move on.

Usopp gave out a small smile. He _will_ be strong…for his father… _and_ for his mother.

* * *

"Hey, it's Usopp!" said a cheerful, somewhat childish voice of a 17 year old boy.

"Huh. Yeah, it is him." said an orange-haired girl whose hair reaches to her back. She was also the same age as the boy, as well as the green short haired young man, and the blonde haired young man, all wearing casual clothing. "I guess he's feeling better from the way he's walking over here…"

"That's good. After hearing the poor guy's breakup with Kaya, I haven't heard from him in two days." said the blonde haired young man.

"Hm. Well, it looks like he might have some confidence back in him." The green haired boy said.

"Yeah, that was weird. Hopefully Usopp is back to his old self!" the raven haired boy said with a nod. He waved at said friend and said, "Hey Usopp! How are ya!? You doing okay!?"

 _ **BONK!**_

"Ow! Nami, why did you hit me!?" the boy whined.

"Luffy, you dimwit!" whispered the orange haired girl known as Nami, "Don't be so straightforward! He still could be feeling down!"

"Eh?" Luffy inquired, "But I wanted to make sure!"

Usopp noticed the commotion from his friends, Luffy and Nami, who both were a couple. He smiled at their antics. It was great to see those two together; they were quite the humorous match. Total opposites, but they love each other, and their company. He was kind of jealous actually, since he has no girlfriend now…

He shook his head. _'No! No need to go thinking down that road again!'_ He waved back at them and his other friends, Zoro and Sanji, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Usopp." Zoro said as he simply waved.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" Sanji asked.

Nami and Luffy averted each other to say their greetings as well, "Hey, Usopp!"

Usopp chuckled, "Hey! How was everyone's weekend?"

"Pretty awesome!" Luffy started to say, "Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and I went bowling! Me and Nami were up against Zoro and Sanji! We won!" he said with a wide grin.

"All because Curly-brow here couldn't roll a bowling ball properly." Zoro complained.

"HEY! These hands are made for cooking! I couldn't damage them you know!?" Sanji defended himself with an enraged expression.

As the two boys quarrel, Nami told Usopp, "Sorry we didn't invite you. We thought that since you…well, you know…" she said feeling a little hesitant for bringing it up.

"Ever since Kaya broke up with him?" Luffy wondered.

"Luffy, _stop that_!" Nami exclaimed with a glare and bonked him upside the head again. She turned back to Usopp, "Anyways…you know, ever since _that_ happened, we didn't want to bother you. We wanted to give you some space."

Usopp smiled appreciatively, "Thanks guys. I feel a little better now, so I think it's all good."

"Still, that's a shame. If I ever had a girl broke up with me, I would be out of commission for weeks." Sanji said, his and Zoro's fight long forgotten.

"Well thankfully, he's not _you_. Which by the way Usopp," Zoro patted said boy's back roughly, causing Usopp to stagger a bit, "Good job for not wallowing in self-pity for too long. That means you got guts."

"Heh, well, I got to thank my dad for that. He helped me out in my time of need." Usopp said as they walked into the school.

Luffy smiled, "Well, it's good to have ya back! Maybe we can all go to the arcade after school so you and I can play your favorite shooter!"

Usopp smiled, "Hey, that's sounds like a plan!"

"Luffy, this is a Monday. We're definitely going to have a ton of homework during the day. Now wouldn't be a good time to goof around. You have to focus on your studies!" Nami lectured her boyfriend.

"Tch, nerd." Zoro muttered.

"Hey! Don't call Nami names!" Sanji scolded Zoro.

"Why? She's not your girlfriend." Zoro countered.

"That may be, but she's still a delicate lady and she would call offense to that!"

"Please, you just want to steal Nami away from Luffy."

"SHUT UP, ZORO, THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Eh? Sanji, you better not steal Nami away from me!"

"Hey, look Luffy, if you make Nami happy, which I don't understand how, then I'm not going to interfere with anything in your relationship." Sanji reassured.

"Oh okay! Thanks!" Luffy grinned, "Shishishi! Speaking of relationships, I remember you trying to hit on Kaya, but she was too freaked out by you!"

"…Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that, Luffy." Sanji said in gloom.

"Heh, that _was_ funny." Zoro smirked.

Usopp had to chuckle at that memory as well. Kaya was really shy when she first came to their high school, and when Usopp and the gang wanted to introduce themselves at her lunch table, Sanji was trying to hit on her, which result in her being more bashful than usual. Nami bonked him on the head to make him stop.

He smiled at that memory…although, now whenever he looks at that exact lunch table, he'll probably feel dejected…Usopp frowned a bit.

Nami noticed this and nudged Luffy and whispered to the other guys, "Guys? Maybe we should not talk about Kaya around Usopp too much."

Luffy blinked and looked at his good friend's expression. He turned back to Nami and nodded, "Okay." he whispered back. Zoro and Sanji glanced at Usopp and they silently agreed, nodding as well.

As they were walking, Usopp was somewhat deep in thought. He missed and loved Kaya, that was for sure. But he needed to stay strong…but sometimes it still hurts. What his dad said DID made him feel better…but he still had that gaping hole that he wished was filled. He never fell in love before, and Kaya was his first love. He really wanted that feeling again…but that feeling though is in another country overseas.

"Way to go Sanji." Zoro whispered harshly to him, "He's probably thinking of you trying to take away Kaya."

"What!?" Sanji exclaimed in a whisper, "Why are you always blaming me on things!? It was Luffy's fault in mentioning it!"

"Huh?" Luffy said, "Did someone say my name?"

Nami scowled at the two feuding friends, "Guys, shut up."

"I just like blaming stuff on you; like global warming." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Oh real mature, seaweed head."

"Seaweed head? Tch, now who's immature?"

"Man, shut up."

"I like to see you try."

"Did someone call me?" Luffy said in confusion, scratching his head.

Nami sighed, "No Luffy. Zoro and Sanji are just arguing again."

"Okay, you wanna play that game?" Sanji challenged him, "Fine; you're _gay_."

"WHAT!?" Zoro exclaimed loudly, no longer whispering. Even though he said it loudly, no one was startled, even Usopp. The four of them did stopped however, but Usopp was too much in thought to acknowledge this, as he walked ahead of them.

"Oh no…" Nami said with a hand on her face.

Luffy laughed, "Uh oh, here we go again!"

"What? You got a problem with gay people?" Sanji asked.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THEM! I'M JUST _NOT_ GAY!"

"Guys, seriously, we're _in_ the school halls…" Nami told them exasperatedly trying hard to stop the fight, while Luffy just looked on laughing, sometimes enjoying these fights that Sanji and Zoro get into.

As Usopp kept walking down the hall, he was in deep thought remembering the day he and Kaya actually first talked. It was when Nami pulled Sanji away that he decided to talk to her, reminding himself to just be natural. He asked about what kind of school subject she likes, in which she answered biology. Very interested, he told her that he likes art as well as drama, which made Kaya interested as well. The gang then joined in and talked to her about what she likes, where she came from, and the things happening in the city…

Usopp sighed…

' _It's going to be a long way for me…but I can take it. I just need not to think about Kaya every few seconds-"_

 _ **BUMP!**_

"ACK!"

"EEEP!"

Usopp stumbled back a bit, hearing multiple thuds as he regained his bearings. "Oh! Um…"

He looked at the source of his stumble, and saw that it was a girl, carrying a slung backpack around her arm, along with some books that were scattered everywhere in front of her on the floor. She had very long pink hair that was stylized into two swirling pigtails from each side of her head, and her attire resembles that of a Gothic Lolita. Her long sleeves on her shirt were long and frilly, each frill pink and black, while she has a pink and black pattern short skirt, and black and white horizontal striped stockings complete with her boots. She was closing her eyes in at the impact, rubbing her bottom in pain.

Usopp looked at the girl for a second, blinking. _'Is she new? I've never seen her before…'_

"Oww…" the pink haired girl groaned.

Usopp then realized he bumped into her accidentally and was about to apologize…

…until she open her eyes to glare at him.

Usopp recoiled at the sight of her eyes.

Her eyes were, so to speak…kind of creepy. They were wide and looked like they belong to an owl…

' _Whoa…creepy …'_

"Watch where you're go-" The girl who was glaring at Usopp paused at her remark, looking at him with surprised eyes.

She was staring…at his long nose.

Usopp snapped back to reality, realizing that he hadn't apologized yet, "Oh sorr-"

"Your nose is long."

"…Eh?"

"Your nose is really long." The pink haired girl said bluntly.

Usopp blinked at the girl's statement. "Hey, it's not _that_ long-"

"Yes it is! You look like Pinocchio! Have you been lying today?" the girl giggled at the nose as she stood up.

Usopp's jaw dropped, _'What the!?'_ "Hey now!"

 _FLICK!_

"ACK!" Usopp hold onto his flicked nose.

"Hororororo!" the girl laughed in an unusual way. "Wow! It _is_ real! Horororo!"

' _Wha…the nerve of this girl!'_ Usopp was starting to get a little aggravated at this girl's behavior. Sure, his nose was a _little_ bizarre, but there was no need to be rude about it!

So he countered an insult of his own…not an extreme one, but just one to let her know how it feels.

"Yeah, well…your eyes are creepy!" Usopp remarked.

The pink haired girl stopped laughing and blinked, "Huh?" she stared at him with those wide eyes, "What do you mean my eyes are creepy!?"

"See!? See how that feels!?" Usopp says, trying to reason with her.

"How it feels!? It's not my fault that you have a freakishly long nose!" The girl shot back.

Usopp's mouth was once again agape. "MY NOSE ISN'T FREAKISHLY LONG, MS. GHOST EYES!"

"Hey! What's going on, Usopp?" said Luffy's voice as he and the rest of the gang came up to the two.

Sanji instantly had hearts in his eyes when he saw the pink haired girl. "Oh wow! Well hello there young miss!"

"Hey, who's this, Usopp?" Luffy asked as he pointed at the new girl.

"I don't know, but she made fun of my nose for no reason!" Usopp said as he turned to them.

"There _was_ a reason; it's because your nose was funny looking!" The girl said retorted.

"YEAH!?" Usopp turned and retorted as well back at her. "Well, your eyes are freakish looking!"

The girl gasped.

"Hey! You apologize to this lovely young lady right now, Usopp!"Sanji scolded.

"I'll apologize if she apologizes!" Usopp remarked.

"The weird curly brow guy is right! You should apologize to me!" The pink haired girl pointed at him accusingly.

"…Weird curly brow guy?" Sanji said in confusion, while Zoro snickered.

"For what!?"

"You pushed me down and said I had creepy eyes!"

"WHAT!?" Sanji exclaimed. "Usopp, you bastard! How can you be so cruel!?"

"I didn't push you down!" Usopp defended himself from the girl, ignoring Sanji. "I just bumped into you accidently! I was going to say sorry, but you just made fun of my nose!"

"If I may intervene," Nami said butting in, "I don't honestly think that Usopp would've push anybody down on purpose. I know him, and he's not that kind of guy. Plus, I saw what happened, and you both did bump into each other."

"Nami~! You're so observant!" Sanji gushed.

"Hey, back off Sanji!" Luffy said with a frown.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked a refined adult male voice.

The students all jumped at the somewhat voice of authority. They looked and turned around to see a somewhat elderly man wearing casual clothes and glasses. He also has long white hair that goes to his shoulders.

"Well?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Slivers!" Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji said in unison.

"Hmm?" Rayleigh noticed the young pink haired girl. "Oh, you must be the new student; Perona. " He smiled, "Welcome! I'm the History teacher of this school, Mr. Rayleigh Silvers. You came in right on time."

' _New student? So I was right!'_ Usopp thought.

The girl known as Perona smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Silvers! I was just heading into History!" she turned her head to Usopp with a pout, "But this meanie here pushed me down and called my eyes creepy!"

Rayleigh blinked and turned to Usopp, "Is that true?"

Usopp blanched at Perona's statement and quickly said, "No! W-well, the part about me saying her eyes being creepy was true, b-but, I didn't push her down! I was just distracted and I bumped into her!"

 _ **RIIING!**_

Rayleigh glanced at the school bell. "Ah! It seems class is starting." He turned to Perona as he squatted down to pick up her books, "Well then Perona, if follow me, we'll get you started." He stand back up and gave her her books with a smile, in which she took them with a smile herself. He turned to the other kids with a serious look, "I don't know what was going on as of now, but I'll let this slide. Perona here is a new student and I expect you to welcome her."

Usopp was about to say more to defend himself, but stopped. He actually wished he can say it was this girl Perona's fault that they were having an argument, but he didn't want to sound like a tattle-tell. So he just sighed and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Yes sir!" Nami, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji said, showing respect.

Rayleigh smiled again and nodded, and led Perona to her class. The pink haired girl was about to follow the teacher, but not before she turned back to Usopp to stick her tongue out at him.

Usopp blinked in shock for a second. He came to and glared at her as he growled, "Why you..."

"Hmm…Perona. Where have I heard that name before?" Zoro wondered out loud.

"You heard of her?" Nami asked the green haired boy.

"Yeah…she sounds familiar."

"Well I don't want to ever be associated with that girl!" Usopp huffed, "She may be new, but that's no reason to be rude!"

"Hey Usopp, isn't your first class History?" Luffy asked.

Usopp's eyes widened at that realization. "…Ah, crap." He said in dismay.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the first chapter! Hope you all like it so far! :D**

 **Just to let you all know though, I have NEVER been to high school. I pretty much home schooled after fifth grade, and I got research from my parents on how it all goes, so everyone please tell me if I did all of this high school life stuff right. D:**

 **Also, do tell me if I did the characters justice! I always take that seriously! ;D**

 **Please leave a review if you want! I love to hear what you think! :)**

 **Keep on rocking everyone! ^_^**


	2. Study Buddies

**Okay! Here's chapter two! Thank you all SO much for the reviews! :D**

 **Also, I suck at teacher talk. And again, tell me if I did any of this high school stuff right. XP**

* * *

Usopp has been sitting in his third class for a while now, which was science. He was listening intently to the teacher, Mr. Hiluluk - or Dr. Hiluluk as he wanted to be called - , as he taught the class on the three different types of blood cells in his strange excited way.

"Think of the white blood cells, or leukocytes, as cannibalistic fighters from a different part of your body, which is the immune system! They fight diseases and infections, and then they eat them! They eat the bad bacterium that tries to harm the body, claiming their own territory, which is your immune system!"

Usopp chuckled at the interpretation Dr. Hiluluk was giving. Science has always been a joy to him; it made him think of possible ideas for his Sniper King superhero concept, using made up chemicals to enhance Sniper King's vision and to make him, along with other characters and villains, super strong. Plus, Dr. Hiluluk was an entertaining teacher to watch. He really does love what he teaches. Another thing that makes Dr. Hiluluk quirky was that he sometimes brings his young pet reindeer, Chopper, to the school. Chopper was actually a well trained and behaved reindeer, who's also very friendly. The more interesting trait about the male reindeer is that he has a blue nose, making him a unique sight to see. Whenever the pet reindeer was brought to Hiluluk's class, the students always had the opportunity to pet Chopper whenever they could. The funny thing is, Chopper usually sits on the floor while Dr. Hiluluk teaches the class, like he's actually listening to his master. Chopper loves the attention from the classmates, but he mostly gets along with Usopp better, and the boy loves the attention as well, making him kind of his second master.

Sadly though, Chopper is not in the class today. Maybe another day. Usopp really does love that reindeer.

As Hiluluk kept teaching the kids, Usopp glanced around the classroom a bit. He was in the second row of three tables in the class and was pretty much in the center. He's sitting next to Sanji, who was also in his science class as well, but instead of listening to the lesson, he was admiring the pretty girls that are in it. The blonde boy had his eyes on two girls, one that's in their school, and one particular newgirl that was at the right back row table.

Sitting next to the girl whose hair is blonde and has two pigtails, along with two-looking antennae-looking bobs on her head, the new girl Perona was sitting at the table, looking out of the window next to her with a hand propping under her chin on the table. She seems to be in her own world, staring outside with a blank look on her face.

It would seem that this was the second time Perona was in another class with Usopp, with the first class being History. Although he wished that he didn't have any classes with her, she was actually tolerable during the lessons. All she ever really does is sit at the back of the class and not say anything.

Usopp frowned at Perona, but it was not in disdain; it was more of pity. She didn't raise her hand to answer a question or anything. He turned back to the teacher to try to hear the rest of the lesson, but his mind was now lost in thought about the new student's quiet behavior.

He's actually been in that situation before. Although he'd never been at the back of the classroom, he was once a new kid when he was little. His dad was transferred to the police department of the city of Loguetown when Usopp was six. The move was also timed perfectly as Usopp's first year of elementary school was around the corner. It happened a little bit after his mom passed away…

Maybe the reason his father decided to go with the lateral transfer was because he wanted to move out of the town where he and his mother grew up…to forget the pain of never seeing her again…

' _Eyuck. Don't be depressing, Usopp. Dad and I don't need more pain.'_

Anyways, when he went to his new school, he, of course thanks to being the new kid, wasn't considered 'cool'. Before he was friends with Luffy and the gang, he made up big stories about himself, saying that he was brave enough to wrestle snakes and bears like his dad, which in reality, his dad was just a good marksman. Of course, everyone called him out on his lies, some even testing him, which let Usopp find a way to lie about getting a cramp or getting a rare disease that he got.

But ever since he met Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji, he's been best friends with them since. He told him his bizarre stories about how he fought lions and bears, and it really entertained them, especially Luffy. Although Zoro, Sanji, and Nami that knew they were all lies, they didn't say anything, because the way Usopp was telling them made him feel great. It got his creativity out…which made him realized he could make a comic book hero out of his stories around the age of ten.

It was sometimes hard making friends, especially when you're now in a new high school. Heck, maybe she left some good friends back at her old school. Maybe she acted differently at her old school and she's in a very foreign environment. It actually almost made Usopp feel a little bad for snapping back at her.

Maybe he shouldn't have been too harsh on her…

Usopp frowned at the thought. _'Wait, what am I thinking!? She was the one who started it!'_ He slightly shook his head, _'Even if she is new, she needs to learn to respect others.'_

"Alrighty everyone!" said Hiluluk, breaking Usopp out of his thoughts, "Now that class is almost over, it's time for us to partner up for your two week assignment!"

Everyone except Usopp and Perona groaned slightly.

"I know, exciting isn't it!?" Hiluluk said with a grin, oblivious or either ignoring their complaints. "Now, time for me to call out who should be pairing who." He put a hand to his chin in thought as he looked around the room. "Hmm...Buggy, Alvida!"

The big red nose boy known as Buggy looked at the raven haired beauty known as Alvida from another table, as did she looked at the red nosed boy. Buggy shrugged, as well as Alvida, not really showing enthusiasm.

"Alright! And let's see…Sanji and Conis!"

Sanji looked like he won the lottery as he turned to look at the blonde beauty with hearts in his eyes. Conis blinked and looked at Sanji, smiling awkwardly at his eagerness.

"Hmm…" Hiluluk glanced at Perona, who was still looking out the window. He twisted his lips in wonder, _'Hmm…it seems the new student can't concentrate. That won't do! Maybe I can pair her up with some of my best students! Hmm…"_ He took a quick glance at Usopp and smiled. _'I got it!'_ "Usopp and the new student; Perona!"

Usopp's eyes widened in shock at the news, while Perona snapped out of her gaze and turned her head to look at the teacher in confusion. "Huh? What now?" Perona asked.

"Well Perona, I was just pairing you up with Usopp, one of my best students!" Hiluluk told her.

Perona blinked and turned to the long nose boy curiously, whom the boy himself turned to the pink haired girl in disbelief. The girl looked at him in surprise, but then pouted and turned her head away to prop her chin on her hand again as she looked out the window.

Usopp cringed. _'Well…terrific. It seems like fate likes to torture me once more._ _'_

Seeing that that was all settled, Dr. Hiluluk nodded with a smile and called out more names to be paired.

* * *

A few minutes after the students were paired and Dr. Hiluluk hands out copies of the rules, the bell rings. Usopp and all the other students got up from their tables, putting in their supplies in their backpacks.

Usopp was still feeling a little annoyed at being paired up with the new _RUDE_ student named Perona. He needs to ask Dr. Hiluluk about that. Why did he have to choose him? He said Usopp was one of his best students, and although he was flattered by that, did he really have to pair him up with that girl?

He saw a brief glimpse of pink slip past him, seeing that it was none other than Perona. She passed him in front of his table, carrying her books with one arm, her head held up high as she ignored him, carrying an air of arrogance around her, making her act like she's some sort of snooty socialite. Her back was also straight, looking like she's forcing herself some posture, which she was succeeding, but was making her full breasts stand out while doing so…

Usopp blinked in bewilderment at the thought, _'What the…where the heck did that come from!?'_

…Actually, where did _those_ come from?

Now let's get one thing straight here; Usopp is not a perv like Sanji – thank goodness. He's actually very gentlemen-like when it comes to girls that he likes. Take Kaya for example; he holds the door for her, he pays for their food whenever they go on their little fast food dates, and he attends to her needs. But he never once tries to lay a move on her. In fact, Kaya is basically the only one who would give him kisses. Usopp isn't exactly brave when it comes to making advances, as he doesn't want her to think that he's a horn-dog. That, and he thinks he would suck at trying to make a move on a girl.

But either way, Usopp does _NOT_ stare at women creepily or fantasize about them. That's Sanji's job.

Still, he hadn't noticed them before when he bumped into her. In fact, her eyes were what distracted him…well, that and he was ticked off at her insulting him.

All in all, it seems she has quite the chest on her…

…Usopp felt very unclean thinking that.

But hey, could you blame him? He _is_ a guy after all. I mean, Kaya was beautiful as well, what with her cute figure, pretty face, and silky blonde hair. He was certainly physically attracted to her tenfold. Of course, Usopp doesn't go by looks, he goes by personality…and Kaya seems to have the most beautiful personality ever…

Usopp shook his head, _'Damn, I got to get it together.'_

"Wow, talk about luck huh?" said the voice of Sanji next to him.

The long nose boy turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can take what I said in two ways; you're lucky that you get to have such a hot and cute girl as your science partner, or you can see it as sarcasm since you two had a rough start. Take your pick." Sanji said with a smirk.

Usopp just looked at him with a deadpan expression. "What about you? Aren't you happy about your partner?"

"Of course I am!" Sanji happily said as he swooned at the thought of being partners with Conis. "Conis is so precious! Such a pure beauty! Beautiful figure, sexy legs, gorgeous complexion! Plus her lips are so full-"

"Okay, I don't need to hear this." Usopp said, rolling his eyes as he got up and walked away from Sanji, who believe it or not, is still naming the good qualities about his partner. He went up to his science teacher Dr. Hiluluk's desk and said, "Um, Dr. Hiluluk?"

Dr. Hiluluk glanced up at the papers he was grading on and smiled at his best student, "Ah! Usopp! What can I do for ya!?"

"Uh, hey. Yeah, um…no offense, but…may I ask why you paired me up with Perona?"

"Why?" Hiluluk questioned with a confused raised eyebrow. "Well, she didn't look like she was paying attention in class, and I thought that maybe since you are my best student that you would help her out?"

"Oh…well, I noticed that she did look distracted, so I guess that's true when you put it that way, but…well…we didn't really hit off to a good start when we first met." Usopp explained.

"Oh? You didn't?" Hiluluk asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Usopp sighed, "It's a long story, but short version is, is that we're not on good terms."

"Oh…well, I can't change who your partner is now. I mean, whoever I paired you up with, you're paired up with that person. Sorry…" Hiluluk shrugged apologetically.

Usopp sighed again, miserably this time, "It's alright. Maybe it won't be too bad…"

"That's the spirit!" Hiluluk said with a grin. "Who knows? You two can be best friends before the end of the day!"

Usopp chuckled, "I can only hope."

He was heading to the door to leave the class, only to be stopped by Hiluluk, "Actually, my boy, how are you doing?"

Usopp turned to look at his science teacher with a puzzled look, but figured out what he meant by that. The class was empty as well, so there were no eavesdroppers around. "Oh…I've actually been doing fine recently. Just…you know, hanging in there."

Hiluluk nodded understandingly. "That's good. In that case, just keep hanging in there, Usopp."

Usopp smiled and nodded, "Thanks Dr. Hiluluk. Tell Chopper I said 'hi' for me! See ya tomorrow!" he then exited out of the class.

"No problem! And I will! Goodbye!" Hiluluk said as he waved back at him with smile. As Usopp left, the teacher thought to himself with the same smile, _'That boy sure is strong. One of my best students indeed.'_

* * *

It was lunch period, and many students have lined up in the cafeteria. When Usopp got his meal of choice – sliced roasted turkey and veggies - , he went to find the table that he and his friends usually sit. Finding them, he went over and sat by them, "Hey guys. So how were classes?"

"Eh, decent." Zoro said nonchalantly.

"Not too bad." Sanji said nonchalantly as well.

Luffy, who was stuffing his face with turkey – he had extra, thanks to him being the school's star basketball player. - , said with his mouth full, "Oh mahn, cwasses were hawrd! I-"

 _ **THONK!**_

"OW!"

"Luffy, don't talk with your mouth full." Nami said as she went back to cutting her turkey.

Luffy swallowed his food and said with sheepish "Sorry Nami…", and went back to what he was saying, "Anyways, classes were hard as usual! I have to do ratios in algebra. Man, I don't know any of that stuff! I wish they scheduled algebra as my last class. That way I can get it over with."

"Well lucky for you, I'm in the same algebra class as you, Luffy. And I'm also your math tutor after all." Nami said with a cute smile.

Luffy smiled back at his girlfriend, "Shishishi! Yeah, that's right! You always help me try to concentrate on my studies!"

"Yes, and I always give you an award afterwards." Nami slyly smirks.

"Um, in case you two have forgotten, this is the lunch table, not the taxi cab confessions." Zoro said sardonically.

"I wish Nami was my math tutor." Sanji whimpered.

Usopp chuckled at his friends conversing. He was glad to have such fun friends to hang around with. After a while of talking and eating, Sanji went on saying, "You know, they need to use a little more salt in this."

"Huh? But I think it's good!" Luffy said in confusion.

"Don't mind him, Luffy," Zoro said, eyes rolling, "He's just being picky cause he thinks he's an _expert_ cook."

"Cause I _am_ one!" Sanji snapped, "I'm not the son of an expert chef for nothing! And I'm not saying it's bad, I just think it needs more salt to add a more fantastic taste to it!"

"Well, if you think it _needs_ something, then tell the cooks. It's better if you did instead of complaining on how you would do it." Zoro said aggravated.

Sanji put a hand to his chin to think about it, "Hmm…maybe I can volunteer for lunch duty…"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "You're actually taking what I said into account?"

"Kind of. I won't bother them with my complaints; I'll just volunteer and put my touches on the food. Maybe then they'll be impressed by my workmanship, they'll use my ingredients to serve the food in the cafeteria. Heck, they could even suggest me to a culinary arts school! And I bet the ladies would love what I serve…" Sanji sat there and daydreamed about the number of hot girls complimenting his food…along with other fantasies.

"Like your 'ingredients' would improve the food at all." Zoro scoffed.

"It can and it will!" Sanji retorted.

" _Anyways_ ," Usopp interrupted their feud before it got out of hand, "apparently in science, I was just absolutely _lucky_ enough to partner up with that new girl, Perona."

"Lucky?" Luffy asked in question. "But I thought you didn't like her?"

"He was being sarcastic, Luffy." Nami deadpanned.

"Oh! Shishishi! Of course! Sorry!" Luffy chuckled.

Nami sighed and muttered, "You big dope."

"Huh, well that sucks." Zoro said, "What're you going to do about it?"

"What can I do? Just suck it up and deal with her." Usopp said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe she won't be too bad? Who knows? You probably might get to learn something about her." Nami suggested.

"Yeah…you're probably right. I mean, I don't really know too much about her. She could be kind of okay, for all I know." Usopp speculated.

"Hey, that Perona girl is coming this way." Luffy said as she pointed over to a direction.

"Huh!?" Usopp said as he turned to where Luffy was pointing.

"Luffy, don't point!" Nami said as she lowered his arm down.

Sure enough, it was Perona walking over to where they were sitting, still carrying poise as she walks – which still makes her breasts poke out. As she went up to where Usopp was sitting, she cleared her throat and said in a haughty tone, "Hello, Usopp is it?"

"Oh! Hi Perona!" Sanji snapped out of his daydream to finally notice Perona, hearts in his eyes.

They, including Perona, just stared at the blonde boy for a second…

…Usopp turned back to Perona, "Um…yes, that's my name."

Perona nodded and continued, "I came over to your table to say that I forgive you for calling my eyes creepy."

Usopp looked at her suspiciously. "Okay…" …Pause… "…aren't you going to apologiz-"

"Now that we got that out of the way," Perona interrupted, "I heard that you're an expert on science."

Usopp frowned at her interrupting him, but answered nonetheless, "Uh…I guess you can say that."

"Nami is actually an expert on science as well!" Luffy grinned as he boasted about her, "She's really smart!"

"Luffy…" Nami said as she blushed lightly with a bashful smirk.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Perona exclaimed at Luffy, who he and Nami blinked in returned. She turned back to Usopp, "Look, science isn't my favorite subject, so I was thinking if you could help me out with my homework and teach me some of the 'cellular systems' and the 'basics of atoms' or something of the sort."

Usopp blinked at Perona, "Really? Um…why me?"

"Well, you _are_ my science partner after all, and we're probably going to get to know each other from here on in. So I thought we both get a fresh start on tolerating with each other."

"…No." Usopp simply said.

Perona was taken aback, "Eh!? Why not!?"

"Yeah Usopp, why not!?" Sanji exclaimed.

"Sanji, shut up." Nami said rolling her eyes.

"Yes Nami!" Sanji said as he went to swooning mode on Nami.

"Well, for one, you didn't _apologize_ to _me_. Two, I didn't like how you acted towards my friend just now." Usopp said as he motioned to Luffy. "Also, I get the feeling that you'll be extremely hard to work with, so I'm sorry, but we'll 'tolerate' on working with each other when we decide on what we should do with our science project."

Perona huffed, her face cheeks getting a little red out of frustration, "You…you big meanie!" she turned around and headed back to her table – which also included two girls as well - , stomping all the way.

Usopp just looked at her unimpressed, "Geez, she's immature."

"Hmm…you might have your hands full on that one, Usopp." Nami remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Zoro sat there with his hand on his chin, thinking out loud, "Perona…where on earth have I heard that name before?"

"You're still on that?" Sanji said.

"Do you happen to know her or something?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"I don't know her, I just heard her name somewhere..." Zoro still sat there wondering.

Usopp looked at his green haired friend curiously, "Really? Where exactly have you heard her name before?"

"Hmm…I got to think about it for a while." Zoro said.

"That'll take days." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like your crappy cuisine?" Zoro shot back.

"Don't insult my talent! I wasn't top of my cooking class for nothing!" Sanji exclaimed.

"So you get 'A's on how to bake cakes, big deal. By the way, real manly." Zoro said sarcastically.

"It _is_ manly!" Sanji gritted his teeth, "Manly enough to let my future beloved know that I care about her when I cook for her!"

"Or she'll be wondering about your sexuality." Zoro said monotonously.

"YOU'RE SUCH A SEXIST!" Sanji exclaimed in rage.

"HEY, NO I'M NOT!" Zoro exclaimed back.

"Uh, guys…" Nami said, feeling embarrassed as she noticed some people were staring.

"Hoo-boy." Usopp began gobbling down the last of his food and swallowing it, "Welp, I'm gonna go to my math class early. I don't want to be stuck in the crossfire of this debate."

"Take us with you." Nami said desperately in joking way, while Luffy laughed at that.

Usopp chuckled, "Sorry guys, but you two aren't in my class. You're going to have to hold them off! See ya!" Usopp grabs his empty tray and dashes off.

"Tch, thanks." Nami sardonically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well you'll never get a girlfriend with that type of _attitude_!" Sanji yelled back at Zoro.

"First of all, I never said women aren't capable of being strong or doing anything else! Second, in case you have forgotten, I had a girlfriend!"

"Emphasis on _had_!"

"It was long distance!" Zoro stopped for a second as he had a look of realization, "…Hey wait, now I remember."

"Huh?" Sanji said, blinking in confusion.

"Remember what?" Luffy asked.

"That girl, Perona…she's actually the adopted daughter of Dracule Mihawk." Zoro told his friends.

"Who?" Nami asked.

"Mihawk. He's the expert swords-smith for the 'Bushido Swords' company." Zoro explains.

"Where the heck did you hear that?" Sanji asked, their argument long forgotten.

"I actually read it somewhere on an old issue of a swords magazine." Zoro answered. The green haired boy is known for his father's dojo that specializes in sword training, so naturally, he would like swords. Plus he's very skilled with them.

"Really? This magazine covers that type of stuff?" Sanji asked incredulously.

"Yeah, of course they do. They don't talk about swords all the time." Zoro said defensively.

"So, does that make this Perona girl rich?" Luffy wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zoro nodded.

"How old was this magazine?" Nami asked.

"About two years old." Zoro answered.

"Two years? Huh…I wonder why she hasn't been to our school?" Nami asked herself.

"Maybe she's been to those all-girls schools? …That would be sexy." Sanji remarked with a grin.

"Just stop right there." said a dull Zoro.

"Maybe…so…she was an orphan at one point?" Nami asked, trying to piece the puzzles together.

"Maybe. They didn't go into too much detail." Zoro said.

"Do we even have an orphanage here?" Luffy wondered.

"I think we do." Nami said, wondering herself.

"Actually…I think Mihawk adopted her in another city." Zoro informed.

"Huh?" Luffy, Nami, and Sanji all simultaneously said.

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Mihawk actually lived in another city at one point before he got to be high status. He probably adopted her there. He moved over to where the company is, here in Loguetown."

"What city did he live in at that time?" Luffy asked.

"I think…the city was Thriller Bark."

"Thriller Bark? That dark looking city?" Sanji stated.

"Huh. That's interesting…" Nami remarked with a thoughtful look.

Luffy chuckled, "It's kind of funny that Zoro remembered who Perona was while arguing with Sanji."

"Yeah, that was kind of random." Nami agreed.

"Hey, it just came to me." Zoro shrugged.

"I wouldn't believe it. Maybe arguing with you jogs your memory." Sanji says.

"I'm _not_ slow, _curly brow_."

"Do you want to start this again?"

Nami groans at the next coming argument while Luffy just laughs.

* * *

During the rest of the school day, Usopp completed his classes, and was about to head to his car to be on his way home. He hadn't seen any of his friends since after lunch, which they had different classes of course. That and each of them had stuff to do, like Nami teaching Luffy math back at his place – Luffy texted him saying that they couldn't go to the arcade today - , Sanji participating in cooking class, and Zoro training his swordsmanship. So that left Usopp to go to his home, do his homework, and see if he can finish a panel for his comic.

Humming along the way, he was outside and was about to reach to his car, when…

"Hey you!"

Usopp jumped at the sudden exclamation, but soon recognizes the voice. _'Oh_ no _…'_

With a sigh, Usopp turned to the source of the voice…to see Perona jogging up to him.

' _Wow…that bra is not supportive enough.'_ Usopp thought, which made him mentally slap himself. _'Seriously, Usopp!? Get your mind out of the gutter!'_

Perona, with her backpack in tow, went up to Usopp and said, "I'm not through with you!"

"Really?" Usopp said in a dull tone.

"Yes! You are going to help me out whether you like to or not!"

"May I ask _why_ again?"

"Because I don't know anyone else here in this school who could be the _best_ student in science class!"

"Well, go ask around some people. They'll probably help you." Usopp suggested.

"Do you really think they would help a new kid? That'll be too humiliating for me!"

Usopp sighed heavily, "Look, just suck it up. I got other stuff that I need to do besides homework, so I don't think I could help you."

Perona just stood with a shocked expression on her face and looked down.

A pang of guilt weighed on Usopp, but he ignored it…although he didn't want to make her feel sad, so he tried to at least say something to make her feel better, "Look, I-"

 _Sniff…sniff…_

Usopp blinked, "Huh?"

Perona was still looking down, but she looked like she was shaking a bit, "I… _sniff_...I try to 'fit in' in this school… _sniff_ …and I… _sniff, sniff_ …and I can't even make _friends_!"

"Wha?" Usopp said dumbfounded.

Perona looked up at Usopp with sad tears in her eyes, looking very pitiful, "And now I don't have _anyone_ to help me out with my homework!" after that, she started bawling.

' _Oh crap!'_ Usopp winced. "H-hey, now…"

Perona turned away from him so she didn't have to see her crying. She kept sobbing.

"Whoa, whoa, hey…P-Perona, I-" Usopp tried to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder, but she nudged it away and kept crying.

' _Well…great. Way to go, Usopp, you made her upset.'_ He thought with a frown. _'Maybe what I thought earlier was true. I guess she really does feel like the new kid. She was just trying to make friends in her own way.'_

Usopp sighed and placed a hand over his eyes as he rubbed them, _'Well…I_ guess _I can hold off my comic for a while…'_ "Okay."

Perona stopped sniffling and turned her head to Usopp, "W-what?"

"I said okay…I'll help you out." he said with hand still covering his face

And almost like a switch, Perona turned back at Usopp and smiled widely saying, "Really?"

"Yeah…"

She then jumped in the air with joy, "YAY!"

Usopp sighed heavily once more, "Yeah, yeah. So, what are the directions to your house?

"Oh, no need." Perona said as she turned away from Usopp started to flag someone down. Usopp blinked in puzzlement when a black limo came up to the parking lot.

"Wha…?" Usopp said in shock.

She then opened up the limo's side door and was about to get in when she remembered something, "Oh! I guess I can give you my phone number." Perona then got a pen out of her backpack and grabbed Usopp's right wrist to let him open up his palm. She grabbed onto his hand and wrote down the digits.

"Wha!?" Usopp blushed at the contact.

"Hold still!" Perona then wrote down her phone number on Usopp's open palm. "There. Call that number if you somehow get lost. You have a phone, right?"

"U-uh…y-yeah." Usopp stuttered, the blush still evident on his face.

Perona nodded. "Good. For now, try to follow my limo." She then went inside the limo, but before closing the door, she poked her head out of the frame and said with a scowl, "Seriously though, _don't_ get lost!" and with that she close her door, and the limo drove off, but not until it stopped at the exit of the parking lot so they can wait for Usopp to go in his car.

Usopp blinked in perplexity, stared at his hand with the phone number on it, and looked back at the waiting limousine.

One thought was in Usopp's mind.

' _Just what have I got myself into here?'_

"…Did a girl just gave me her phone number?"

* * *

"Yes! Hook, line, and sinker!" Perona said happily in the limo. "Hororororo!"

* * *

 **oOo**

 **[SPECIAL: Perona makes friends! (Sort of…)]**

 **oOo**

* * *

As soon as she left science class, Perona went to her locker to opened it and put her books in.

' _Great. Now I have to be partners with that meanie! This day is turning sucky by the minute!'_

Perona sighed, and closed her locker. Her eyes widened as she thought of something, letting her form a sly smirk, _'Hmm…since science isn't my forte, maybe I can use some help…'_

"Hey, are you the new kid?" said a feminine voice.

Perona looked at her left to see that it was a girl with a dirty blonde bob cut. She was wearing casual clothes, but looked a little gothic, thanks to her near pale complexion. She also had a blank look on her face.

"Um, yeah…?" Perona said with a raised eyebrow.

"Name's Cindry. I like your fashion style." The girl named Cindry said, her expression never changing.

"Uh…thanks."

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" said another feminine but rough voice.

Perona now looked at her right to see a bright pink long-haired girl leaning against the locker, and chewing bubble gum. She was wearing a punk rock getup, complete with a chain hanging from her jean shorts.

"Name's Bonney. What's yours?" Bonney said bluntly.

"Um…Perona."

"Cool." Bonney simply said with a nod.

"We're heading for lunch, where thankfully there are no plates there, just trays. Can we guide you to the cafeteria?" Cindry asked politely, her face still unchanging.

"Yeah, let's hit the food! I'm craving for some of that turkey! Damn, that stuff's the best!" Bonney said loudly.

Perona sweat-dropped, "Um…okay…"

"Follow us then." Cindry said as she walked ahead of Perona and alongside with Bonney.

Perona just stared at them strangely for a bit, but soon followed them to the cafeteria.

' _Sheesh, what freaks!'_ Perona thought with a grimaced, _'Well, I guess they're better than having no friends at all, I suppose. Still, they could've heard about my status…whatever, it's better than sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria. I got to find that long nose guy…what's his name? Usopp? Anyways, I need to find him so he can 'help me out' with my science homework...hmm…who knows? Maybe he can help me with my other subjects while I'm at it!'_ She thought that last thought with an impish smile on her lips as she walks into the cafeteria.

And with that, Perona goes on throughout her day at her new school.

* * *

 **Alrighty! Next chapter will be about Perona's home life! Do tell me what you think of this chapter and this story so far! Is it unique? Is it different? Then tell me! Those type of reviews make my day! :)**

 **Keep on rocking everyone! 8D**


	3. Blackmailing

' _Wow…nice neighborhood.'_ Usopp thought as he glanced and blinked in awe of the houses-no, _mansions_ that he driven passed by, his car looking a little out of place in the area. He followed Perona's _limo_ to a very nice looking neighborhood full of grand mansions and estates, each with beautiful landscaping.

The long nose boy remembered to call his dad while driving, giving him a message that he won't be home for a while and that he was helping a new kid with his homework - he didn't specifically tell him the new kid was a girl; his dad would tease him too much if he ever knew that.

As Usopp was driving through the million-dollar neighborhood, he thought, _'Man, who would've thought a girl like her would be loaded?'_ he paused in his thinking, _'…Well, actually, from the way she acted, I guess it was kind of a dead giveaway. Rich kids do tend to act like that…well, not all of them…'_ His mind drifted back to Kaya…he shook his head, getting the memory of his ex-girlfriend out of his mind. He sighed heavily, "I really got to stop thinking about her…" He soon saw that the limo drove up to the driveway. He followed it as it came to a stop. He looked to his right to see the mansion that he arrived in. His eyes widened in shock.

The mansion…was…well…kind of creepy…spooky…actually, it looked downright scary from what Usopp was seeing. The architecture was very gothic, looking like it came out of some sort of surreal dark painting, or one of those dark fantasy novels. It looked REALLY out of place in this rich looking neighborhood, what with its dark brick, gargoyles hanging on the windowsills, pointy spiral rooftops, and its ominous looking façade.

Usopp looked quite uneasy, wondering what he really he got himself into.

His attention was drawn back to the limo as the right back door was opened, letting Perona get out of it, and carrying her backpack around her shoulder. She closed the door and waited for Usopp to get out of his car as she impatiently stood there.

As he got out of his car, while still taking in the gothic structure, he said, "Wow…um…nice place." _'For a creepy house.'_

"Yeah, it is kind of a cool house." she said proudly, "Glad you didn't got lost, by the way." She then walked over to the front double doors of the mansion. Usopp followed her, swinging his backpack on his shoulder, hoping the interior was more welcoming.

As soon as Perona reached the doors, the right door opened on its own.

Usopp stopped behind Perona and froze, while Perona blinked at the door's sudden opening.

The person who opened the door was a man wearing a deep red silken long-sleeved buttoned collared shirt, a pair of dark khaki pants, a pair of army boots and a black wide-brimmed hat. He has short and raven black hair, and is sporting a stylized short beard and mustache that's seems to point upward, as well as his sideburns. He's also wearing a crucifix cross necklace around his neck. Lastly, his facial expression looked cold, firm, and made his already piercing yellow hawk-like eyes even more menacing. He had a lean but strong physique as well, and was quite tall.

Usopp eyes widened at the intimidating figure. _'Whoa…is this guy her father?'_

Perona smiled and said, "Hi Mihawk! Are you off to your job?"

Usopp turned and blinked at Perona, _'Mihawk? Huh, he must not be her father then.'_

The daunting looking man named Mihawk sighed and said, "Yes, I am." He glanced at Usopp and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes as he stared at him with those cold eyes, "Who is he?"

Usopp, frozen by Mihawk's strong menacing gaze, winced. _'Whoa…this guy's got a scary-dangerous vibe going on.'_ Gulping, he said, "U-um…h-hi, sir! I-I'm just, uh-"

"Oh don't mind him." Perona waved a dismissive hand towards Usopp. "He's just helping me with my science homework."

Mihawk turned his gaze toward Perona and said, "Really?" He glanced back at the boy with those piercing hawk eyes, almost as if he's studying him. Usopp felt completely uncomfortable by the stare, feeling as if the man was somehow eyeing him like prey that he could rip apart.

After a couple of seconds, Mihawk then said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Usopp was comically taken aback, eyes widened with shock. Perona was also shocked, as she stood there stunned in place with her eyes wide and her face slightly red.

"N- _nooooo_!" Perona exclaimed, shaking her head as her eyes shut in embarrassment, her face still blushing. "H-he's just a guy in school that I'm partnered up with in science!"

Mihawk smirked with a little smugness, "Hmph. Well, sorry to embarrass you then."

Perona glared and pouted at him. She then went in, nudging the man out of the way, clearly trying to hide her flushed face.

As soon as she went inside, Mihawk turned his gaze back at Usopp with a cold stare. "Name?"

Usopp, who snapped out of his shock, stuttered, "W-what?"

"I said, _name_?" Mihawk said, a little forcefully this time.

"Oh! U-um, U-Usopp, sir!" said boy replied, trying not to shrink at the man's intense gaze.

The man nodded, "Alright then, _Usopp_. I'm off to my work space. Try to take care of Perona while I'm gone." If it was even possible, his gaze got even more intense, making it downright scary. "Don't **try** _**anything**_ **.** You understand?"

Usopp's eyes widened in horror, and stuttered in haste, putting his hands up as if defending himself, "Whoa, h-hey! N-no sir! I-I'm, b-believe me, I'm-I'm n-not like that! I'm j-just helping her out with her s-science homework, l-like she said! T-that's all!"

Mihawk stared at him, as if he was trying to break through Usopp's defenses with his deadly gaze. "…Good. Keep it that way." He then made his way out of the house, passing by the boy. Usopp stiffened when Mihawk walked past him, the boy trying hard not to glance back at the man if he wants to be death stared again. The intimidating figure went to the limo that Perona went out of, opened the back door and went inside it. Closing the door, he rode off, leaving a frightened Usopp standing there.

' _Oh man! Who_ was _that guy!?'_ Usopp thought anxiously.

Perona came in the door frame and saw Usopp standing there, looking afraid to even move. She raised an eyebrow, "What's with you?"

"I-is he g-gone?" Usopp stuttered nervously, his eyes a little wide and stance rigid.

"Who? Mihawk?" She looked around the premise, "Yeah, he's gone. Why?"

Usopp relaxed and took a deep breath, "Whew…he was scary…" he glanced at Perona, "Who was he?"

Perona shrugged, "My dad, I guess." She then went back inside again.

Usopp blinked in surprise, _'Her_ dad!? _Wait…what does she mean by 'she guess'? And if that's the case, why did she call him by his name?'_

He pondered about this as he went inside. As he did enter the estate, his hope of its interior being less creepy was shattered. Usopp stood in the wide dark foyer, the floor a dark marble, an intricate, fancy gothic chandelier, and dual staircases that curved to the center of a circular hard wooden dark oak table that's carrying a vase of white roses.

' _Well, at least there's some color here to brighten the place up.'_ "Wow, um…interesting place you have here." Usopp commented, looking at his surroundings.

"Yep. Home sweet home." Perona replied with a smile as she walked to a room, "Follow me."

Usopp followed her to the mansion's den, which had a cozy feel to it, albeit it had a dark and creepy, thanks to the posed stuffed taxidermy animals whose mouths were opened, which consists of a lion, a wolf, and a bear.

' _O-kaaaay…I really hope this Mihawk guy just bought these as they were.'_ Usopp thought with a grimace and shiver.

Perona went to the right side of the couch and plopped down on it, swinging her backpack on her lap and unzipping it to get her contents out.

"So…we're studying here then?" Usopp asked, taking little glances around the place once more and trying hard not to look at the stuffed dead animals.

"Uh, yeah." Perona replied, saying it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um…okay then." Usopp said as he walked over to the dark couch. As soon as he reached it, he asks Perona, "Um…so, that guy Mihawk…he's your dad?"

The pink haired girl paused getting her stuff out, "…You could say that." She answered, getting the last of her homework out.

"Oh…well, why did you call him by his na-"

"Are you going to help me out or what?" Perona said in annoyance.

Usopp winced at her tone, _'Geez, okay! Guess she doesn't want to talk about it.'_

Meanwhile with Perona, she was thinking as well while sorting out her stuff on the coffee table in front of her, _'Ugh! He's so nosy…'_ she tried to contain her chortle from that pun, but failed.

Usopp blinked and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." She answered, quickly regaining her composure. "Take a seat." She motioned the empty spot on the other side of the couch. In the meantime, she'll try to think up a scheme to let Usopp to do her science homework, as well as her math while she's at it. _'Ugh, algebra…'_

Usopp meanwhile, took a seat next to Perona and swung his backpack around on his lap as well. He also got out his cell phone out of his pocket to check out any emails he might have received. Done with that, he placed it on the coffee table. While the teenaged girl waited for him to get his science textbook out, she decided to make small talk to see if she can find out any tidbit of information she would had on him that she could use to her advantage. "So, what was it that you wanted to do at home besides homework that was _so_ important?"

The boy paused for a second on fishing out his textbook to turned to the girl, feeling a little hesitant on telling her his hobby…

' _I don't know if I should tell her_ exactly _what I do. She'll probably just make fun of me for it. Hmm…I'll just tell her little half-truths.'_ "Well, simply put, I'm an artist." Usopp answers.

Perona raised an eyebrow, a little intrigued, "An artist? What do you draw?"

"Oh, just stuff…" He got out his science book.

The girl pouted. She needed more info than that. "What kind of stuff?" she asked.

"You know, just plain artwork."

Perona grunted slightly in aggravation. "So what, you draw nude women or something?"

Usopp was startled in his seat as he turned to Perona with a look of incredulity, "W-what!? No!"

"Cause if you do, then you really need to get a girlfriend." She stated.

The long nose boy looked at her in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes at her in frustration, "Hey! For your information, I had a girlfriend!"

Perona blinked at that information, but soon recovered by saying, "You _had_ a girlfriend? What happened then, huh?"

Usopp didn't know how a conversation about his hobby turned into one about his love life. "T-that's none of your business!"

"Oh, so something _did_ happen? Did you do something wrong to upset her? Maybe you DID draw naked women! Some were probably about her, right?" Perona goaded. She probably shouldn't tread on dangerous ground here, but if her life ever told her anything, it's to not back down.

' _What the!? What's gotten into her all of a sudden!? Didn't she said she wanted to make friends!?'_ Usopp thought bewildered before standing up and retorting, "Hey, listen! I am not that kind of guy! And I would never degrade Kaya like that!"

"Kaya?" Perona asked curiously.

"Yes, that's her name! And the reason we broke up was because of long distance…" _'Although…why_ couldn't _she at least given me some way to communicate with her?'_ Usopp frowned, looking down at his shoes and contemplating about it.

Perona gazed at the boy's expression with interest. _'Hmm…I wonder…"_ "Wow…you must really miss her, huh?"

"Yeah…" Usopp mumbled, trying not to remember more about Kaya. It was too painful to think of all the times he spent with her. The times they laughed, hold hands, kissed…

Why did she have to abandon all of that?

He felt something wet coming out of his eyes…soon a drop of liquid came down from one of them.

Usopp gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. _'No! Come on, Usopp! You're stronger than this! Think of what dad said! Be strong! Be_ strong _!'_

But no matter how much he thinks that, he still feels the pain…that confused pain…the pain that made him think that he'd done something wrong…

The tears were now fully forming in his eyes, even when they were closed. "E-excuse me." Usopp turned away from Perona and began to run slightly to the front doors of the mansion.

Perona looked on at the retreating form in befuddlement. She frowned sympathetically, _'Maybe I shouldn't have done that…'_ She shook her head and frowned deeper in aggravation. _'No! What're you doing!? Don't feel bad! He hasn't done you any favors! The only thing he'll be doing is answering the problems for me!'_ She nodded, letting that internal debate in her head be resolved. _'But…how do I do that?'_ Perona twisted her lips in quick thought. There has to be _something_ she can do to let this guy do her homework.

…Could she seduce him?

She cringed, _'Um…no. That's not my style. Only as a last resort…which I hope I won't be able to do.'_

She groaned softly. She looked at the textbooks on the table…but spotted something else on it.

…Usopp's cell phone.

Perona blinked. She looked checked around to see if Usopp would come back any moment now. Looking back at it, she decided to go for it. She grabbed the phone and turned it on.

' _Okay, I gotta make this quick. Maybe if I go to the texts, I'll find something.'_ She went to the text app and studied the people's texts that were given to Usopp. _'Hmm, let's see…Zoro? Don't know him. Sanji…was he the creepy blonde guy? Eck, no thanks. Nami…was that the girl that dark-headed guy was talking about? What was his name actually, I just briefly heard it…Luffy?'_ she found a text with the name 'Luffy' on it. _'Huh…weird name. I'll look at his.'_ She tapped on it to read the texts they exchanged. The last one was about not coming over to the arcade to play a shooter game, so she scrolled down to read the older ones…she then spotted some interesting texts…all looking like it came from the same 'Luffy' guy. It was on Friday…

The time on it was 4:00 PM…

 _(Hey usopp! Haven't heard from ya! Whatcha doin?)_

4:33 PM…

 _(Yo usopp! You okay buddy?)_

4:49 PM…

 _(If you're mad about that time I took your slice of pizza then I'm REALLY sorry!)_

5:13 PM…

 _(Aw, come on Usopp! I said I'm sorry!)_

5:40 PM…

 _(…you okay?)_

This next text was presumably from Usopp…it was around 5:53 PM.

 _(I'm sorry Luffy. I can't talk right now. Long story short, Kaya broke up with me. She's moving to another country. She's not going to hang out with us anymore…)_

Then the next one was from Luffy.

 _(What!? Are you serious!? Oh man, Usopp, I'm so sorry! Is there anything me, Nami, Zoro, and Sanji can do!?)_

Usopp.

 _(No. I just want to be alone right now. Thanks anyways.)_

That was the last text between them that day.

Perona raised an eyebrow. _'Huh…interesting…'_

Could he have been wallowing in misery from this break-up?

* * *

' _Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!'_ Usopp exclaimed in his head, wiping away his tears.

Outside of the mansion, Usopp was trying to compose himself. He can't let anyone see him in this state, not even his friends. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying not to shed more tears. _'Why can't I get pass this!? Will I ever get passed it!?'_

He took a deep, shaky breath. He felt the tears slightly going away. _'Okay…I think I'm gonna be alright_. _'_ He rubbed his eyes one more time, _'I hope they're not too red.'_

He paused for a moment…and then grunted in irritation. _'Crap, that's right. Perona will probably ask why I was crying…she may have seen me shedding tears. How am I going to live that down?'_ he sighed, _'Oh well, I'll think of something…'_

He went back inside the estate and found his way back into the den. He saw Perona still sitting on the couch, but was reading her science textbook. _'Huh, well at least she's studying.'_ "Hey, sorry, um…" Usopp trailed off, trying to think of something.

"It seems you _really_ do miss her, huh?" Perona said, not looking up from her textbook. _'Hope he doesn't notice the slightly misplaced cell phone.'_

Usopp looked stunned. He frowned sadly, _'Well, shoot. It seems I have to come out with it.'_ He looked down and mumbled, "Yeah…"

"So much…that you _cry_?" Perona tried to hide the smirk on her lips.

He sighed, "…Yeah..." Usopp then looked up at her with break-neck speed, a surprised expression on his face. He raised his hands in defense, "I mean, no! No! I-"

"Aha! So you do cry for your ex-girlfriend!" Perona stood up as he turned to him with victorious smirk.

Usopp blinked and stuttered, "Wha-uh-I-da-NO!"

"Well, isn't this something! Hmm…I wonder if I could spread this slice of info at my new school?" Perona taunted, putting her finger on her chin, while putting a hand on her hip.

Usopp went wide eyed in shock, "Wha…y-you wouldn't!?"

Perona stuck her tongue out and winked jeeringly. "Try me."

The boy stared at her stunned, "…Wait a minute…" he frowned, putting the pieces together. "You were planning on blackmailing me somehow, weren't you!?"

She shrugged with a smirk, "You could say that."

Usopp gritted his teeth in anger, "Why _you_ …!" then he exclaimed, "What the heck did I ever do to you!? Are you _still_ that sore about me bumping into you!?"

"Oh _please,_ I'm not mad about that anymore! It's nothing personal, I just want you to answer the questions for my science _and_ algebra homework." Perona plainly stated.

"What!? You want me to do your science _and_ algebra homework!?" Usopp exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's the idea~!" she sang with a sly smirk.

Usopp couldn't believe his ears. He then growled, "You know what!? Do your own homework! I'm leaving!" he then turned around and made his way to the front doors.

Perona, surprised that he was leaving, called out, "Wait a minute! Have you forgotten that I could blackmail you at any time!?"

Usopp stopped halfway to the doors.

She smiled victoriously. "You know, high school isn't forgiving with this type of stuff. You'll be ridiculed of being a love-struck crybaby."

The boy stood stiff. "…You're despicable, you know that?"

Perona felt a pang of hurt from that statement, but she pushed it in the back of her mind and scoffed, "I've been called worse."

"Really? By who?" Usopp asked in dull tone as he turned his head to her.

"P-people that I know." Perona stuttered. _'Like hell I would tell him about my life story!'_

Usopp stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

The pink haired girl then abruptly stuttered once more, "S-so what's it gonna be, hmm!?"

He just stared at her – it was kind of freaking her out now - until he sighed and said, "Fine, whatever." He went over to the couch and sat down.

' _Damn it! Bad luck is just ganging up on me lately. Ugh, this is_ not _how I want to spend my day trying to recover from my break-up.'_ Usopp thought as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Good." Perona nodded, feeling happy that she got her way. She sat down as well and pointed at a problem in her textbook asking, "Now, what is the answer to question one here?"

Usopp lowered his hand from his face and looked at the problem, "…Wait, you seriously don't know this question?"

Perona pouted at him, "Of course I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"But seriously? You don't know what circles the nucleus of an atom?"

Perona growled, "Just answer it so I can write it down!"

He stared at her incredulously, "Um…it's an electron."

"Thank you!" Perona said exasperatedly. She wrote down the answer. "Is that how you spell it?"

Usopp looked over her answer, "Um…yes." _'Huh, she seems to be a good speller.'_

She nodded, "Alright then."

"You haven't been listening to Dr. Hiluluk's lesson at all, have you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you? He makes good interpretations in class about atoms, cells, and other scientific stuff."

"Like I'm going to listen to some old kook's weird babble about science."

"Oh, so you would rather listen to a more boring generic lesson than an entertaining one?" Usopp challenged her.

Perona glanced at him with glaring narrowed eyes. She turned back to her textbook, "Just answer this next question!"

After answering the second one – which was easy than the last one -, Usopp asked again, "So why don't you want to listen to Dr. Hiluluk's lecture? Why don't you like science in general?" Although he's 'helping' Perona with her homework, he decides to at least try to make this bearable and get to know this girl a little better. They WILL be science partners after all.

Perona groaned, "If you _must know_ , I feel like I can't focus well enough. It's too confusing to me."

Usopp raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like you got ADHD-PI."

The girl turned to the long nose boy with a confused look, "What? A-D-H-D-P-I?"

"It stands for 'attention deficit hyperactivity disorder predominantly inattentive'."

"…What?" Perona was beyond confused.

Usopp sighed, "It's a disorder where you can't focus too well, such as procrastinating and forgetting things easily."

"Really?" she asked, interested, "Wow…so, if I have that, then…could I not have this much homework in the first place? Can they treat someone like me special with what I have?"

Usopp looked at her strangely, "Um…if you're asking do you get to have special treatment because you have ADHD-PI, then no. You're treated like every other student there."

Perona frowned, "Oh…well that's not very professional of them."

Usopp hid his smirk, _'Heh, she must not get out much.'_ "Well, professionalism or not, they're the teacher, so what they say and teach goes."

She huffed a sigh, "Whatever. What's the answer to the next question?"

"You know, you can read the textbook and answer the rest of the questions by yourself." Usopp reminded her.

She gave him a scowl, but soon said in a cutesy innocent-like tone, "But I have ADHD-PI."

"That doesn't mean you still can't try to study; listen to some music while you're studying. I do that. I listen to jazz; it helps my mind concentrate."

"Jazz? What's wrong with heavy metal, rock, and rap? I can probably concentrate with that."

Usopp shrugged, "Hey, if you can concentrate with that type of music, then that's okay as well."

"Hmm…you know, I never thought about doing that. I thought it would too much of a distraction-" Perona blinked. She then turned her head to Usopp with a glare and exclaimed, "HEY! You're trying to get away from doing my homework!"

Usopp gave her a deadpan look, "Well, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

Perona 'hmphed', "Nice try, but you're going to have to wait on your nasty drawings after you answer my questions."

"My drawings aren't 'nasty'! It's just superhero stuff!" Usopp exclaimed, peeved that she would think that.

"'Superhero' stuff?" Perona asked in interest.

Usopp froze, _'Oh crap!'_ "Um…y-yeah, just…you know, just a superhero concept I'm…making…" he seems a little sheepish about it now. Why should he feel ashamed about it? He would love to explain it to Kaya about Sniper King…but Perona is not Kaya…nor one of his friends…

Perona just stared at him… "…You're really are a dork."

Now Usopp scowled, "Hey! It's a good hobby! I plan to make my own superhero someday and pitch it to a comic book company!"

Perona rolled her eyes, "Dork~!" she sang.

Usopp growled in irritation, "Okay, so what do you do as a hobby!?"

She turned her gaze at Usopp and look at him in aggravation, "None of your business!"

He stared at her for a second, and glanced at the game system that's on a stand where a huge flat screen TV rests above it. He glanced back at her. "Video games?"

Perona just scowled, a blush on her face.

Usopp gave her a dull look. "You know, people who play video games are considered dorks too."

"SHUT UP!" Perona pushed Usopp, which he laughed. "Stop laughing!"

But he kept laughing, but in a good natured way. He hadn't expected to laugh with this seemingly rude girl, but so far she seems to catch his funny bone. Maybe it's her somewhat innocent ignorance – although, there's nothing 'innocent' about her from the way she acts -, or just from the way she behaves, but it actually made Usopp lighten up a bit. He still thinks she's a brat, but from how things are turning out right now, he feels like he needed this. To laugh, to smile, to forget about all that pain. He kind of almost forgotten that he was blackmailed for a moment…well, just for a moment anyway.

After Usopp stopped laughing when Perona started punching on his arm multiple times, they went back to their science homework – even though he's answering the problems for her. Soon, after that was done, they went on to tackle algebra…correction, _Usopp_ went to tackle her algebra. Being a whiz on science, he's also good at math as well. She actually called him out on it, which was odd, because for a girl who doesn't know much about math and science, she apparently knows that those two subjects are closely related. It makes him wonder how she got through school at all.

"Hey, I've just realized something." Usopp commented, "Why do you want me to say the answer instead of just writing it down?"

"Are you kidding? Do you _have_ my handwriting?" Perona asked sarcastically.

"…Huh. Good point." Usopp said with a nod. _'Hm. That's peculiar. She seems ignorant on some things, but she's smart when she covers her tracks…'_

When they finished their homework – Usopp also finished his of course, since he was doing the homework -, Perona stretched her arms in front of her, causing her to grunt and say, "Well, that's all. You can go now."

Usopp blinked in confusion at her, "That's it? Just science and algebra?"

Perona turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, yeah, I _did_ say just those two subjects."

"Oh…" _'Well, she did say that. I thought she wants me to do all of her homework from the way she's supposedly blackmailing me.'_

She smirked deviously and said, 'Unless you want to do _more_ ~."

"No, no, I'm good." Usopp said as he stood up and stretched, picking his things and stuffing them in his backpack along with his cell phone in his pocket. Once he got everything in his bag, he paused. He remembered the reason why he was had to stay here to 'help' Perona…he dreaded the next words that will come out of her mouth when he'll say, "So…you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

"Yeah, yeah, crybaby." Perona said, rolling her eyes.

Usopp narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a crybaby. And seriously, you won't tell anyone?"

She used her index finger and thumb to 'zip' her lips, and threw away an imaginary key. "I promise."

He stared at her intently…

Perona started to feel uncomfortable and fidgeted under his gaze. She then glanced at him and exclaimed, "I mean it, okay!?"

Usopp jumped back, "Ack! Okay, okay!"

She huffed, "Lurch!"

'… _Lurch?'_ Usopp thought in confusion.

Just then, almost instantly, a pale, zombie looking butler appeared right next to him. "Yeeeeessss, ma'am?"

"WHOA!" Usopp jumped in fright at the sound next to him. He looked at the butler that goes by the name 'Lurch', and his eyes widened at his appearance. _'Yikes! Even the staff looks like they came from a horror film!'_

"Escort Usopp here to the door." Perona instructed her butler.

"Yeeeeesssss, ma'am." Lurch droned.

Usopp tried to decline, "Uh, y-you really don't have to escort me to the door. I-I mean I just came in-"

"Foooolllooooow meeee, sssssssssiiiiiirrrrrr." Lurch said as he slowly made his way to the front entrance.

Usopp blinked at the slow walking figure. He glanced at Perona and said, "Um…okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yep, I guess so." She said, putting her boot covered feet on the coffee table and crossing them as she relaxed.

"Uh…okay. …Can you…I don't know, do the rest of your homework?" He asked, although he didn't know why he would care. She's the one that's blackmailing him, why would he care if she has some bad grades?

Maybe he's just that nice of a guy.

"Sure, sure. Language and history are not that hard for me. Those subjects I can sometimes understand. I'm just relaxing a bit."

Usopp raised an eyebrow. _'Really? But…didn't she just said that she might have ADHD?'_ "Um…"

Perona, seeing that he hasn't left yet, turned her head to him and glared, "Well, what are you waiting for!? You're done! You can go now!"

Usopp winced at her tone, "Alright, alright! I'll…see ya later then."

Perona rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah. See ya later."

After they said their farewells, Usopp went to the front doors where he saw Lurch standing by one of the doors that he opened.

As soon as he exited out of the door, Usopp said, "Um, tha-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

The butler slammed the door on the boy's long nose, bending it downward.

"…Thanks." Usopp mumbled.

After readjusting his nose, he went to his car…until he stopped and turned to glance at the mansion where Perona resides.

'… _You know…it wasn't really all that bad. She was actually kind of tolerable…'_ Usopp frowned however, _'Although that doesn't change the fact that she's blackmailing me. …Still, I did get to learn_ some _stuff about her…'_ he shrugged.

He went back towards his car, got in, and drove off out of the estate.

* * *

As Usopp drove back home to his home, he sees his dad's patrol car in the driveway. "Huh, dad's home."

He parked his car next to his dad's patrol car and got out, making his way to the door while carrying his backpack.

He opened the door and went to their den to find his father on the couch, still in his police uniform, reading the paper. "Hey dad!" Usopp said happily.

Yasopp looked up from his paper and smiled, "Ah, Usopp! You're back!"

"So are you! You done for the day?"

"Well, not quite. I came home about twenty minutes ago. I might go at it again, but right now, I'm just making sure you came home at a decent time." Yasopp assured.

"Oh," Usopp blinked, "Well, okay then. Thanks dad." He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket to check the time. It was 5:30 PM. _'Hm. I've been there longer than I thought.'_ "So…you've been waiting for me the whole time?"

Yasopp gave him a sympathetic smile, "Yeah…just, want to make sure if you had a good day."

"Oh, well…I had a good day." _'Somewhat.'_

Yasopp nodded with the same smile, "Good. I got your message, by the way. You were helping a new kid from your school out with their homework?"

"Oh yeah! The new kid is actually rich and has this mansion in a nice neighborhood of the city. I just need to help the new kid with…their science and algebra." Usopp said, feeling cornered now and knowing full well that he just screwed up.

Yasopp raised an eyebrow…until he gave his son a knowing smirk, "Usopp, is this 'new kid' a girl?"

Usopp sighed, "Well…yeah."

His father chuckled, "Wow son, it seems you moved on quite quickly."

Usopp groaned, " _No_ _dad_ , it's _not_ like that. I'm just helping her out with her homework, that's _all_. We're actually assigned to be partners for an assignment in our science class"

"Really? Interesting…" Yasopp's smile turn wider.

"Dad, stop. Seriously. You haven't even met her. Believe me, she's not my type." Usopp clarified.

"Alright, alright." His father said heartedly as he raised his hand mock surrender. "Glad to know you had a good day today, Usopp."

Usopp smiled at his father, "Thanks dad. Will you be here for dinner?"

"I'll see. But go on ahead and cook those Lo Mein noodles for tonight."

"Will do, dad!" Usopp as he went to the kitchen.

Yasopp watched him go with a smile. He went back to reading today's paper. _'Don't worry, Usopp. You'll find your soulmate. I'm certain your mother will see to it.'_

* * *

As Usopp went to the kitchen, he put his backpack on the table and started preparing the Lo Mein noodles. As he was getting the meal, he thought about tomorrow…

He paused as he got out the pot. He wonders if Perona would really keep her word on not telling anyone about his crying episode…

Usopp sighed, "Well, I can only hope tomorrow will be an even more better and interesting day. I definitely might need to wait on my Sniper King comic for tomorrow though…man, and I was going to illustrate an awesome part too."

He then proceeded to prepare their meal…

* * *

 **Okay! That's chapter three! I have to be honest, I have no idea how a police officer's schedule goes, so if Yasopp is at their home at a weird time while patrolling, then I am SO sorry. I actually have a friend who's a police officer, but I don't feel like asking him, because I feel like that's a weird thing to ask. XP**

 **I hope it sounds fairly good and somewhat in-character! Tell me if it needs any tweaking! :)**

 **Next time, we go back to school and back to Perona's place! Hopefully things won't go sour during that time! XD**

 **Alrighty then! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! I love to hear what you think of the story so far! Please leave a review, or give it a fave or a follow if you like! ;D**

 **Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed! My brain is absolutely fried. Keep on rocking everyone! :D**


End file.
